


~ Tu sei dinamite pura! ~

by foschi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, OOC PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foschi/pseuds/foschi
Summary: {...}Allungó timidamente una mano per accarezzare una ciocca corvina e morbida che ricadeva scompigliata e che copriva appena i suoi seni grandi e sodi. Un sussulto scosse la Sailor di Venere quando la mano piccola e delicata fu afferrata dalla presa salda dell'altra che la poggió sul suo petto, poco piú su del seno; Minako spalancó gli occhi sentendo il battito del cuore di Rei: «Ti amo, Minako, mia Venere.»{...}
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Sailor Venus/Sailor Mars
Kudos: 2





	~ Tu sei dinamite pura! ~

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia su questo sito, spero vi piaccia! :D

_****_

_**~ Tu sei dinamite pura! ~ ** _

__  


**Titolo:** ~ Tu sei dinamite pura!

**Raiting:** Rosso

**Genere:** Erotico

**Personaggi:** Minako Aino, Rei Hino

**Avvertimenti:** OOC, PWP

**Note dell’autore:** Il colore del Natale è rosso e come puó mancare una fiction di un bel rosso acceso, come un fuocherello. Ne approfitto per farvi i miei auguri di buone feste! ^.^

Buona lettura! ♥

Le labbra di Minako accarezzavano, solleticavano il collo longilineo e sottile di Rei. Piccoli brividi di piacere facevano accapponare la pelle della guerriera di Marte che schiudeva le labbra rosse e gonfie per i baci con cui aveva divorato quelle della bella guerriera di Venere.

«Mina...» la voce roca era avvolta da una nota di malizia.

I grandi occhi di Minako si fissarono perplessi sul volto della compagna: era strano che la interrompesse. «Qualcosa non va, Rei?»

Un sorriso increspò le labbra di Rei mentre allungava una mano per posarla dolcemente ma saldamente dietro alla nuca dell'altra: Minako non poteva essere nient'altro se non la reincarnazione in terra della dea Venere; la natura sembrava inchinarsi davanti a lei, ne esaltava la bellezza e la dolcezza, proprio come faceva in quel momento la luna che si intravedeva dalle persiane accostate. Il pallore argenteo ne accarezzava i lunghi e setosi capelli biondi che ricadevano scomposti lungo la schiena nuda e nivea, rendendola quasi eterea, come se dovesse sparire da un momento all'altro per tornare alla sua sede celeste.

Il sorriso sul volto della sacerdotessa si allargó diventando un ghigno malizioso: «Questa volta saró io a dominarti, mia Venere.»

Inizialmente sorpresa dall'audacia della sua compagna - che in realtà era emersa altre volte, ma era lei la guerriera dell'amore e della passione, per cui era lei che la maggior parte delle volte la costringeva contro il letto e la faceva gemere senza freni inibitori -, Minako ricambió il sorriso con la medesima malizia, lasciando che invertisse le loro posizioni. 

«Sono tua, mio Marte.»

I gemiti riempirono la stanza buia; le coperte si rangrizzirono sotto i corpi avvinghiati delle due giovani ragazze: sedurre era sempre stata la prerogativa di Venere e Minako aveva ereditato questa abilitá, facendo capitolare ogni volta Rei che, proprio come Marte, cadeva tra le braccia della sua divina amante. Era peró prerogativa di Marte combattere con tutte le sue forze fino a raggiungere la vittoria, fino ad essere pago delle conquiste fatte in campo e Rei, esattamente come il dio che reincarnava, stava combattendo per dare piacere alla sua compagna; il fuoco che ardeva in lei, acceso da Minako prima ancora di arrivare nel loro appartamento, ora dirompeva come un incendio che bruciava entrambe fin nel profondo.

Le labbra si alternavano alla lingua, giocavano con le intimità della Sailor di Venere, inumidendole con baci voraci; le dita si introducevano in lei, sicure ed esperte, consce dei punti piú sensibili da toccare per dare ancora più piacere alla compagna, che si tendeva come una corda di violino.

Il corpo di Minako vibrava al ritmo di quelle dita, come se Rei stesse facendo risuonare il grido di battaglia di Marte. Le labbra di Aino erano spalancate e gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi, specchio del piacere che la stava travolgendo fino a portarla quasi all'estesi; le dita di Minako artigliarono le lenzuola sfatte e umide, come se fossero l'unica ancora per rimanere cosciente.

Fu un attimo e gli occhi cerulei si spalancarono, fissandosi preoccupati sul volto della compagna: 

«Rei?» Era stato poco più di un sussurro, ma la nota preoccupata era ben percepibile: le sembrava che un secchio di acqua gelata avesse spento il fuoco che ardeva in lei fino a qualche momento prima. 

Allungó timidamente una mano per accarezzare una ciocca corvina e morbida che ricadeva scompigliata e che copriva appena i suoi seni grandi e sodi. Un sussulto scosse la Sailor di Venere quando la mano piccola e delicata fu afferrata dalla presa salda dell'altra che la poggió sul suo petto, poco piú su del seno; Minako spalancó gli occhi sentendo il battito del cuore di Rei: «Ti amo, Minako, mia Venere.»

La dichiarazione fu suggellata da un nuovo incontro di labbra e lingue; le mani si intrecciarono, si unirono e confusero mentre il bacino di Rei spingeva contro quello di Minako seduta su di lei: le loro intimità strusciavano l'una contro l'altra, portando a riaccendere il fuoco mai totalmente assopito e che ora le stava bruciando completamente, facendo perdere ogni contatto con la realtà.

L'abbraccio ed il grido acuto che seguí sancirono la fine dell'amplesso: né Marte, né Venere furono i vincitori, il piacere aveva sconfitto entrambe e le aveva portate ad accasciarsi sul letto umido e sfatto.

«Tu sei dinamite pura, Rei.» la dichiarazione fu seguita da un dolce bacio sulla tempia e da una risata allegra.

Una risatina lasció le labbra di Rei che strinse la compagna in un abbraccio, accarezzando i glutei sodi e perfetti.

«Ti amo.»

_**__**_

_**_Angolo dell'autrice_ ** _

__  


Buonasera!

Questa storia nasce dal niente, solo dal mio desiderio di scrivere su di loro, dato che ho iniziato ad amare troppo questa coppia.

Come dice la mitologia, Venere e Marte (e loro corrispettivi greci) erano amanti e perché non mantenere questa caratteristica anche con le Sailor? *-*

Ho cercato di mantenere le prerogative delle divinitá, dandole anche alle guerriere, che ho citato come reincarnazioni.

Il titolo e la frase ripresa da Minako sono una citazione di una battuta di ' _Ralph spacca Internet_ ' e i crediti sono tutti degli autori.

Spero che il racconto sia stato di vostro gradimento e non aver esagerato con l'atto erotico!

Rinnovo i miei auguri di buone feste! ♥

Alla prossima,

foschi


End file.
